


Bravery

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Hairspray (2007), Hairspray Live! (2016)
Genre: Conversations, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Corny was not brave. Maybelle disagrees. Movieverse, “Hairspray Live!”-verse, AU.





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Hairspray_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Marc Shaiman, New Line Cinema, and NBC.

Amongst the chaos that erupts in the studio once the show goes off air, from behind his podium Corny picks out the five young people at the center of it all. Seaweed and Penny have their arms wrapped around each other while Link holds Tracy's hand. And Little Inez looks at them all proudly, her grin as bright as her yellow dress.

The show host watches them, their obvious excitement making him smile. Thinking back on what they have done – integrating the _Corny Collins Show_ – the man shakes his head faintly, awed.

 _They are so brave_ , Corny thinks.

"So are you."

Blinking once, twice, he turns his head and looks up to meet Maybelle Stubbs' dark eyes. (Tonight she towers more than usual above him in her high heels.)

"What?" He doesn't mean for his voice to sound so small and lost; in fact that isn't what he intended to say at all! The man blames his slip-up on the sudden burst of butterflies in his stomach.

She responds, "You are also brave."

Oh. Oh, he had said that out loud, did he? Flushing, he chuckles and shakes his head. "Not at all…"

"You could have stopped Little Inez from dancing once Link brought her out," Maybelle points out.

The thought had not even crossed his mind.

"Could have stopped the whole show… You could have lost your job over this."

Her eyes are like pools of warm molasses, twinkling under the bright lights. It takes an endless moment for Corny to remember to breathe. Forcibly he looks away.

The man opens his mouth, to provide more embarrassed denials or a witty comeback he doesn't know. He freezes at the sensation of full soft lips pressing against his cheek.

"Thank you," the words are whispered.

Unconsciously lifting a hand to his cheek, Corny looks back up to meet Maybelle's gaze. Her shy smile widens, turning slightly knowing, and he wonders if she can hear the bells, too.

Slowly he smiles back. "You are welcome."

THE END


End file.
